Cuando la noche llega
by Sadaharu35
Summary: Cuando la noche llega, la luna es brillante y Eren en su cuarto sufre por todo lo acontecido hasta hoy. Este FanFic participa en el Reto de: Eren y sus Demonios - Grupo: El Cuartel General de Trost. Pareja: Eren x Levi Suspenso y algo de Romance :v ¿Review? No te cuesta nada :3


**DISCLAIMER: **_Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

**AVISO: **Este fic participa en el reto "Eren y sus demonios", del foro "Cuartel General de Trost", o cualquier variante del mismo.

**Cuando la noche llega.**

**(Algunos errores ortográficos están arreglados)**

Las lágrimas no paraban de derramarse por mis mejillas, un sentimiento de culpabilidad amenazaba a mi corazón, todo... absolutamente todo era mi culpa. Jale mis cabellos y agache mi cabeza, mi frente choco contra el piso de mi habitación. Me sentía totalmente devastado.

El piso parecía haberse congelado, ya que estaba tan frío que dolía, pero eso no importaba. Mordí mi labio inferior aguantando los hipos ahogados que se escapaban de mi garganta incontables veces, y aunque chocaba varias veces mis puños contra el piso el dolor no desaparecía.

La culpabilidad.

El peso sobre mis hombros.

La muerte.

Su rostro.

Todo seguía allí, en mi mente.

Los recuerdos y el rencor que me tenía a mi mismo por no haberlos salvado, sus rostros felices cuando aun vivían, sus voces llamándome. Todo estaba allí, en mi mente, torturándome. Desearía retroceder el tiempo y salvarlos, desearía no haber dejado de mirarlos. Porque en un segundo todo acabo.

Todo el peso sobre mis hombros que aguantaba en el día, se venía todo abajo en la noche, donde nadie podía verme sufriendo, donde nadie podía saber cómo me sentía de verdad. Donde nadie podía saber que me sentía igual que ellos, porque yo tenía que ser una esperanza para ellos.

La muerte de ellos era algo que no dejaba de rebobinarse en mi mente, la decisión que tome fue errónea, todo es mi culpa. Su muerte no fue algo que debió pasar, ellos no debieron morir, deberían estar en este momento junto a nosotros, luchando.

El azabache que en la mañana se encontraba frente a mí, su rostro demostraba mas ojeras que nunca, muestra de que no estuvo durmiendo muy seguido. Su mirada era más fría que antes pero entre todo ese remolino gris se podía encontrar tristeza. Y eso es algo que yo no podía soportar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor y otro hipo se escapo de mi garganta, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana me alumbro, mis rodillas dolían por el frió del piso y de seguro mi frente se encontraba mas helada de lo normal.

—Eren.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar una voz tan inusual, las lagrimas saladas pararon de salir y alce la vista con algo de miedo en mi interior, en ese mismo momento sufrí un shock que no me dejo pensar ni moverme, mi cuerpo era una total estatua.

Mi voz no salía ni siquiera en un murmuro y las extremidades de mi cuerpo no me respondían. Mi garganta se encontraba seca como si no hubiera tomado agua en todo el día y ahora si, se podía decir que me encontraba congelado ante su figura.

―Pet-

Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, su sonrisa se agrando y asintió mudamente.

― ¿P-Petra-san?

―Hola, Eren.

Trate de pararme, pero en el primer intento mi rodilla no respondió bien y caí de cara al piso, gemí de dolor al sentir como mi nariz se quebraba y escuche como Petra chasqueaba la lengua con molestia, la luz de la luna hacía rato que dejo de alumbrarme y todo lo que podía ver era como la oscuridad me invadía.

―Siempre tan idiota.

Levante la vista nuevamente esperando encontrarme con la sonrisa tierna de Petra-san, su cara se encontraba algo cubierta de sangre, yendo desde su nariz y pasando por su boca. Mis piernas respondieron y me pare rápidamente, mi cuerpo tembló en cuanto ella se movió.

― ¿Pasa algo, Eren?

La chica de cabello cobre en frente mío avanzo un paso y yo retrocedí de la misma forma, su sonrisa se volvió escalofriante y sus ojos no irradiaban felicidad. Ella no era Petra-san, o al menos trataba de convencerme de ello.

―Es tu culpa.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, y los pelos de mis brazos se erizaron. Petra-san ya no tenía la misma sonrisa histérica, parecía que iba a llorar desconsoladamente.

―N-No...

― ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Nosotros estamos muertos por tu culpa, Eren!

Sus finas manos me empujaron con rabia colándose en su voz y mi pie choco con algo el suelo, mi cuerpo se balanceo hacia atrás y mi cabeza choco contra algo, su risa retumbo como si fuese eco en mi cabeza, empecé a sudar frío. Cerré los ojos y grite hasta que mis pulmones se vaciaron. El suelo tembló debajo de mí y abrí los ojos, sorprendido.

Me encontraba sentado en el suelo, mi espalda estaba apoyada en una pared y había alguien a mi costado, trague saliva. Mire de reojo el cuerpo que se encontraba al lado mío, su cabeza comenzó a girar hacia mí, no tenía la mitad de la cara, respire profundamente aguantándome las ganas de gritar.

Marco dirigió su vista hacia mí y sonrió enarcando una ceja, mi estomago dio un revoltijo, me pare y corrí a lo largo del bosque. Al pestañear me encontré en el aire, llevaba puesto el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y a lo lejos vi una cabellera rubia.

― ¡Eren!

Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas y solté más gas del debido, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y la adrenalina no paraba de circular, a cada mordida la sangre se derramaba por el cuerpo que se encontraba en la boca del titán. Sus gritos agonizantes retumbaban en mi cabeza, causándome dolor.

― ¡Thomas! ―grité con fuerza.

― ¡Ayúdame!

Cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros, ya era tarde, mire como Thomas desaparecía en la boca de aquel titán, la sonrisa que me dedicaba aquella bestia era de burla. Fruncí el ceño y saque mis espadas, el suelo tembló nuevamente cuando iba a atacar al titán. Al otro lado de la ciudad, un titán llamo mi atención, uno que no pasaría desapercibido ante mis ojos, cambie de posición. Pise la cabeza del titán que hace unos segundos se había tragado a Thomas dirigiéndome al que le guardaba un profundo rencor.

El equipo de maniobras tridimensionales fallo antes de llegar al titán que acabo con la vida de mi madre, caí al suelo y cuando vi mis ropas me di cuenta que tenia la edad de un niño. Al alzar la vista, mi mamá se encontraba mirándome con una expresión de tristeza mezclada con alegría, me acaricio la cabeza con dulzura y luego me dio la espalda encaminándose hacia aquella bestia enorme, sin miedo.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Espera, mamá!

Aunque gritaba e intentaba moverme mi cuerpo no respondía, el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover con furia disfrazando mis lágrimas descontroladas, el titán alzo a mi mama con una de sus manos y rompió su cabeza con la otra.

Me quede sin habla y observe la escena atónito, mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, volví a ser como actualmente era. Seque mis lágrimas con mi antebrazo derecho, apoye mi mano izquierda en el suelo y me impulse. Me balancee levemente y comencé a correr con toda la rapidez que pude, antes de llegar a él me mordí la mano con más fuerza de la normal.

El suelo dejo de estar cerca de mí y apenas tuve la cara del titán en frente mío, mi puño fue volando directo a su rostro, la cabeza giro y salió volando a quien sabe dónde, el cuerpo cayó al suelo y comencé a patearlo.

Comencé a gritar con furia, descargando toda emoción en aquel cuerpo decapitado que se hallaba en el suelo. Mi mente se dividió en dos partes. La furia, y la culpa y la tristeza. Mi vista se torno borrosa y sentía que a cada segundo el aire se perdía.

Los debo de matar, los debo de matar, los debo de matar, los debo de matar... ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡A todos! ¡Los destruiré!

Todo es mi culpa, todos están muriéndome, no me dejen, ¡NO ME DEJEN!

― ¡Eren!

Abrí los ojos, el azabache de mirada gris tenía una mano en mi mejilla. Me miraba algo preocupado, fue... solo un mal sueño, me mordí el labio. Mis sentimientos florecieron y no creí aguantar mucho más. Levi acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar y beso mi frente con dulzura.

―Levi...

―Está bien.

Mis brazos se colgaron de él, oculte mi rostro en su cuello y empecé a sollozar.

―Lo siento-balbucee entre hipos-Todo es mi culpa, Petra, Auru-

―Cállate. No es tu culpa, idiota.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones, Levi pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y poco a poco se fue metiendo entre las sabanas. Apoye mi rostro en su pecho y todo se volvió cálido, las penas se fueron y todo el miedo que antes sentía se desvaneció.

―No te vayas ―susurré.

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en su olor, calidez y los calmados latidos de su corazón, luego de unos segundos me respondió con un beso en la cabeza y un:

―No lo haré.

* * *

**¡HOLIWISSS! **¿Que tal? Bueno, este FanFic lo termine hace poco xD No soy muy buena en estas cosas del suspenso, pero hice lo que pude y me entretuve haciendo la historia, espero que les guste mi vano intento de suspenso ouo, me estuve imaginando a Eren y las perdidas que tuvo y pos, salio esto. Aunque, no puedo mentir, no sabia escribir, en realidad, hay otra historia que iba a publicar diferente a esta -para el reto- pero... no me gusto y descarte la idea :'3 Ademas, es el primer FanFic "Ereri" que escribo, ¡WEEHHHHH! y pues -dejando la PARTY HARD! de lado- muchas gracias por haberme invitado al reto :'D Gracias por la ayuda que me dieron con las dudas que tuve, y nada mas, espero que les haya guste.

Los comentarios me ayudan a continuar y saber que hay personas a las que les gusto, así que adelante :3

**¡Besos pegajosos para todas! *corazoncillo gay***


End file.
